Draco and Andi
by TheDarkLordHappyPants
Summary: Draco meets Andi, a muggle-born witch
1. A New World

A New World

"Lucy! Look at the train!" Andi, a Hogwarts first year, yelled to her identical twin sister.

"Wow. It's beautiful!" Lucy said, snapping a photo of it with her camera.

"Why did you bring that?" asked Andi. "I'm sure the wizard world has something way better than that. People are going to look at us like we're freaks."

"The fact you weren't raised in the wizard world doesn't mean that you're freaks to them." Their very open minded mother assured.

"Yes it does," Scoffed a man as he walked past with his son. It was obvious that the family had very strong genes. His son looked exactly like a younger version of him, especially his white-blonde hair.

"Mom," Groaned Andi. "Come on, Lucy. Let's try to get an open compartment."

The girls both hugged their mother and left to board the train.

"Here, Luce," Andi called as she saw a seemingly empty compartment. When she opened the door, she was proven wrong. "Oh, sorry." She said, embarrassed. Then, as she studied the person, she recognized the boy from the platform. With that, she rushed out, not wanting to start problems before she even made it to the school.

The next compartment they passed, luckily, was empty. Andi rushed in with Lucy on her heels. They sat down next to each other, so they wouldn't be separated by any newcomers.

A few moments later, a pair of ginger boys ran past, obviously twins, carrying armfuls of candy.

"I'm so hungry. I wish we had eaten before we left." Andi commented.

"You're always hungry." Lucy reminded her. "I'm sure there's food somewhere. Wait until everyone boards, then we'll go look."

Just as Andi was nodding, a girl with brown, bushy hair entered.

"Do you know if this train has any food?" Andi asked, noticing that she looked like the type who would know something like that.

"Andi! That's Rude!" Lucy replied, elbowing her sister in the side. "Sorry." Andi mumbled.

"No, no, it's okay. But I'm not sure. Sorry." The girl replied. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Hi, Hermione. I'm Lucy Cullen, and this is my sister, Andi." Lucy explained, leaving Andi to be shy, like usually, and just wave.

"What house would you like to be in? I'm going to be a Gryffindor." Hermione informed. If anyone knew about the existence of food on the train, it would most definitely be her.

"Um, house?" Lucy asked, obviously perplexed.

"Yes. Everyone gets sorted into a house; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"Oh." Lucy said, seeming embarrassed. "We're new here, and not from the wizard world."

"Nor am I, but I made sure to learn as much about Hogwarts as I could as soon as I got my letter." This nearly infuriated Lucy. She lived to be the one that outshined everyone else. This resulted in an awkward silence until Hermione got up and excused herself.

"Hello, girls. My name is Percy Weasley. I am a perfect at Hogwarts and I came to tell you that it would be wise to put your robes on now, seeing as our arrival is not far off." A ginger boy who looked a lot like the twin boys who ran past before, but not enough to be one of them. Perhaps he was a brother of theirs.

With that, the girls took their robes out, and slipped them over there tee-shirts, jeans and Converse.

"We still haven't found food." Andi groaned.

"Shush. He just said we'll be at the school soon." Lucy replied, immune to Andi's constant complaints.


	2. Getting Away

Getting Away

"Draco!" Lucius yelled up the stairs. "Get down here. _Now!_"

"Coming, Father." Draco replied through clenched teeth. "I hate this house. I hate this family. I hate that man." He mumbled under his breath. "I can't wait to get the hell out of this bloody place." With that, he levitated his trunk down the stair case to meet his waiting parents at the front door. This received him a glare from his father, who had his chin raised and was looking down his nose. This infamous look caused Draco to swiftly turn on his heel and head out the door, with a scowl on his face.

"Now, Draco, remember, no conversing with the Potter freak or the Weasley rodents. You know who you're allowed to talk to." His father reminded him, for the hundredth time.

"I know, Father." Draco mumbled. He hated being told this. What if Harry Potter or one of the Weasley turned out to be his best friend? What if he ended up marrying the Weasley girl? Or worse, a muggle-born? These were all things he knew would never be accepted in the Malfoy manor, much like Draco himself.

Walking to the train was horrifying. His father commented on everyone he didn't approve of much too loudly. The absolute worse was telling the poor muggleborn girls that they _were _freaks for not being born in the wizard world. Draco wanted to crawl into a hole and die when he thought of how what this could mean to the poor girls.

Once on the train, he saw them. He knew the one who saw him knew exactly who he was. He wanted to apologize, but she seemed terrified as she backed out, nearly knocking her sister down. If this was anything like how the rest of his Hogwarts career would be, he wanted to leave. Now.


	3. The Sorting

The Sorting

Lucy and Andi shuffled off the train with hundreds of other students and brought, by boat, to the grandest castle they had ever seen. Soon, they were standing in the entrance hall, supposedly listening to one of the teachers, but could hear absolutely nothing over the soft rumble of talking. Next thing they knew, everyone was making their way into the biggest room the two had ever seen. In it was hundreds of floating candles, and four extremely long tables, each decorated with its own colors. Then, the Sorting began. Neither twin knew what this was, but names were being called out, followed by a pause, and then one of the four houses that Hermione girl was talking about on the train. Followed by this, one of the four tables would erupt with whistles and applauds.

"That must be what the colors represent." Lucy pointed out, receiving a nod from her sister.

"Cullen, Andrea!" The woman from the entrance called out. Andi was terrified. She had no idea what to do. With a bit of a shove from Lucy, she stumbled her way up to a stool and old, worn, patched hat. The woman took the hat, and placed it on Andi's head, causing it to fall almost to her shoulders.

_Hmmm… _Said a voice from inside the hat. _You would like to be with your sister, but the two of you are quite different. _

"What?" Said Andi. "How do you know?"

_I am the Sorting Hat, that's how. "_SLYTHERIN!" The hat exclaimed, causing an eruption from the table dressed in green and silver. Figuring that was the table she belonged at, she made her way over.

"Cullen, Lucy!" Yelled the woman, doing the same actions she did when Andi had been called.

After a few, long heartbeats, the hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!" Getting as much excitement from the blue and bronze table as Andi had from the green and silver. For a second, Andi was sick to her stomach. Eleven years of being with Lucy, and this stupid school rips them apart. She wanted to leave. To go back to things were before they got those stupid letters.

"Malfoy, Draco!" For some reason, this was the first name Andi heard after Lucy's. Had she really missed almost half of the alphabet? When she looked up, she saw that it was the boy from the platform and train compartment. The hat had barely touched his head when it exclaimed "SLYTHERIN!" Andi's table exploded. All she could think about was how this day could get any worse.


	4. Acceptance

Acceptance

Draco made his way off the train and to the boats.

And then he saw it. The magical castle he'd been hearing about since he could walk. Hogwarts was more beautiful in real life than in any picture he had ever seen. He pushed his way into the castle, along with everyone else.

He hardly listened to the professor's speech, far too hungry to pay attention. He couldn't wait for the feast to begin. He could already imagine the mounds of food magically appearing on the plates in front of him. Notice, he was sipping right over the Sorting. The thought of being in any house but Slytherin made him sick to his stomach. The thought of his father finding out that he wasn't a Slytherin made him want to cry.

When he finally got his mind back to what was currently happening, he had somehow made his way into the Great Hall, where the Sorting was beginning. A few names into the list, he heard one that, for some reason, caught his attention.

"Cullen, Andrea!" As he looked at her, he recognized one of the twins from the platform. When the hat announced that she was Slytherin, Draco couldn't help but smile. Oh, how he'd love to see the look on his father's face now.

"Cullen, Lucy!" This was obviously her sister, not because of the name, but because they were identical. Draco felt almost sad when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. He didn't have any siblings, but if he did, he was sure he would want to be with them as much as possible.

After what seemed like three minutes, his name was called. He could stay vertical as he made his way up to the legendary hat. As soon as the hat touched his head, it knew. And to his relief, "SLYTHERIN!" was called to the whole of the hall. This made him want to cry, but only tears of joy. Perhaps now, his father would accept him.

He decided that he would sit next to Andrea, to apologize. When he made his way to her, she looked like she wanted to cry. He decided that breakfast the following morning would be better, after she digested the news first. Tonight, he would write to his father.


	5. The First Meeting

The First Meeting

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy." Said the blonde boy from the platform, who had just walked up to the table where Andi was sitting. She was perplexed, why was he introducing himself to her?

"Um, hi, Draco. I'm Andi, Andi Cullen." She replied, not wanting to be rude. "Would you like to have a seat?"

"Yes, thank you," He answered, sitting next to her. "But, furthermore, I would like to apologize on behalf of my father for his rudeness at the station. It was uncalled for, untrue, and out of line."

"Oh," She answered, unaware of what to say. "Thank you for that. It's very kind of you. Seeing as I'm not from this world, would you mind explaining the meaning behind these houses?" She asked, hoping not to sound ridiculously stupid.

"Well, they're named after the founders of Hogwarts, but the story is rather boring. Basically, Slytherin is the house that focuses on ambition, being cunning, leadership. Gryffindor's goals are courage, bravery, nerve and chivalry. Ravenclaw is intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. And Hufflepuff is hard work, loyalty, tolerance, and fair play. Honestly, I'm really surprised that you got into Slytherin. Usually, only pure-bloods, or at least half-bloods, get in." He said, ending with a shrug.

"I honestly have no idea. My sister, Lucy, is in Ravenclaw, so I'm pretty much lost right now. I would love to find a good friend in this house." She said, making herself depressed.

"Well," Draco said, "We can be friends. If you'd like." This caused Andi's face to light up as she threw her arms around her new friend.


	6. Letters

Letters

The next morning, Draco and Andi met in the common room before going to breakfast.

The night before, they had stayed up almost all night telling each other about their world. Andi was fascinated by the famous wizards, and all they had done. She also learned an awful lot about The Dark Lord, who, apparently, all Slytherins worshiped. Draco was determined to make sure he and Andi did anything but. Draco loved to hear about the magic of electronics, like an iPod and cell phone. Even the iron interested him. Neither had ever thought that someone would find their everyday things as this amazing.

Both of them had decided to write to their parents today, and Andi would find a way to get a letter to Lucy, seeing as she didn't see when they would ever be together long enough to talk. This sparked another question for Andi to ask Draco – How would she get a letter to her mother, seeing as wizards don't use mail boxes? Draco explained to her that owls flew letters and packages from anywhere in the world, to anywhere in the world.

Once seated in the Great Hall, they each took out parchment and quill. Andi's letter read:

_Mum, _

_How are you? Hogwarts is amazing. The only bad part is that Lucy and I are in different houses. I'm Slytherin, and she's Ravenclaw._

_Perhaps I should tell you what a house is. Well, there are four; Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are the others. Apparently, the house you're put in is based on your personality. Mine is based on leadership, and being cunning. Lucy's, of course, is based on intelligence.  
Speaking of Lucy, I really miss her, and I saw her last night before we were sorted. I really hope she is making great friends. _

_Remember the boy from the platform, with the rude father? The boy's name is Draco, and he's really very nice. In fact, he's my new best friend. I tried speaking to the girls in my dormitory last night, but I guess it's strange for a "mudblood", or "muggle-born" -- which is what we are, seeing as a muggle is a nonwizard—to be a Slytherin. Oh well, leave it to me to be different. _

_One thing that Draco told me is that this letter will be sent to you by owl, and that is how you have to reply. I think you can use the same one as me, but I'm not positive. If I don't hear from you within a week, I'll find out from Draco and write again. _

_Now I'm going to write to Luce, seeing as I'm not sure when we'll be together long enough to talk. _

_I love you so much, Mum. Miss you!_

_Andi_

After she re-read it, she rolled it up and placed it in her bag. Draco promised to take her to the Owlery to send it off.

Draco's letter was quite different:

_Father,_

_I'm Slytherin. Congratulations. I hope this makes you proud._

_Remember the girls you called freaks on the platform because they're muggle-born? Well one of them is Slytherin, and she's my best friend. My only friend, actually. _

_Don't expect me for the holiday. I'd rather be stuck under the ice covering the Black Lake than spend the time with you. _

_Send Mum my regards, not that they mean anything to her._

_Draco._

Hoping that Andi hadn't seen any of that, he quickly rolled it and put it in his robe pocket.

Before they had to leave for class, Andi quickly pulled out another piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to Lucy:

_Lucy, _

_I miss you so much, but I have tons to tell you. Friday we'll meet up. I'll find out before then where and let you know._

_I just wrote to Mum._

_Love,_

_Andi._

She added that to the pocket that her mother's was in, and her and Draco were on their way to class.


	7. When the Truth Comes Out

When the Truth Comes Out

The next morning, at breakfast, Andi received a letter from her mother.

_Andi,_

_I'm glad you like it there so much. I'm sorry to hear about you not being with Lucy. I'm sure it'll turn out to be a good friend._

_I'm also glad to hear that you defied the rules of your house. _

_It's great to hear that you're making friends. Just be careful. You don't know anything about these people, especially that Draco boy. _

_Will you be home for the holidays? If so, let me know the dates. All your aunts and uncles have been asking for you._

_I was able to use the owl you sent me, that's why this letter arrived so soon._

_I'm writing to Lucy, too, so if she finds out break dates first, I'll tell her to let you know. _

_All of my love, always,_

_Mum._

Andi finished reading the letter with a smile. She could almost see the look on her mother's face as she tried to tie the letter to the owl's leg.

Draco had received a letter, too.

_Draco,_

_I'm glad to hear you're Slytherin. That mudblood being one must be a mistake. Or you're lying to me. I wouldn't doubt that. I'm glad to hear you won't be home for the holiday. Perhaps this will be the best one yet. Your mother feels the same way._

_Lucius._

For some reason, Draco was hurt. Usually, this wouldn't bother him at all. Maybe it was the way his father signed it with his name. Either way, Draco couldn't get too bent out of shape about it.

Andi noticed the look on Draco's face after he read his letter.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What? Oh, it's nothing. I just found out that my parents will be away for the holiday, so I'll have to stay here. But that's alright. It'll give me more time to study." He said, hoping he covered himself well.

"It's more than that." She said. Even though it's only been a few days, Andi and Draco knew each other very well. Almost too well.

"I guess I can't fool you. But I would rather not talk about it here. Later in the common room." He told her. She would find out his family history anyway, so it might as well be from him. "Did you find a way to get Lucy her letter?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No, I'm going to bring it to her now before we head to class. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure." Draco said, standing up.

"Oh, before I forget, do you know any where good to hang out on a Friday afternoon?" She asked, remembering that she told Lucy that she would find out a spot to meet up.

"Well, there's by the lake. A bunch of people usually head there."

"Okay, great. Thanks." She smiled as they made their way to the Ravenclaw table.

When Andi finally spotted her sister among a group of girls, she and Draco walked towards them.

Andi give her sister a hug, handed her the letter, said "By the lake.", and hurried out of the Hall with Draco close behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Once in the common room, Draco and Andi put their bags down, and he pulled her back out and into an empty classroom.

"Okay," he said, lighting the tip of his wand. "First, I need you to promise not to tell any of this to anyone. Pinky promise." He said, extending the pinky of his right hand.

"Pinky promise." She repeated, intertwining hers with his.

"Basically, my parents don't like me, and I don't like them." He began, receiving a bit of a gasp from Andi. "In fact, read this." He said, handing her the letter from his father. She quickly read it.

"Your dad calls himself 'Lucius'?" She asked. She didn't even know that her mom's first name was Cheri 'til she was eight. Draco gave a slight nod. "Well you can't stay here all holiday. Not while you're my best friend. I'll ask Mum if you can come to my house next time I write to her."

"You don't have to do that." He told her, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, I do." She told him. He was her best friend. She wasn't about to let him spend Christmas by himself.

"Thanks." He told her, with a small smile.

Andi couldn't help herself but to embrace him in a huge hug.

"Andi, you're the greatest." He told her, after they let go.

"That means we have to be best friends. Forever and always."


	8. Please Vote!

Hi everyone!

My story, Seamus and Luna, is currently running for the Romance Category of The Harry Potter Awards and I would really appreciate any votes!

To vote, go to .net/topic/64689/21889432/1/#21889432 and reply with "11"

Thanks!


End file.
